The Huntress vs The IT Girl
by ThatGeekFromTatooine
Summary: Helena Bertinelli is released from prison and becomes a member of the Arrow team. But how is Felicity taking this? After Sara says she and Oliver stays as friends, it was now Felicity vs. Helena. Who will win Oliver's affections? Felicity or Helena? THE REVIEWERS DECIDE! Chapter 4 has arrived!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note - **** This Fanfiction takes place after Arrow2x17 "Birds of Prey". This features the return of Helena Bertinelli. Hope you guys like it! ~ **_**ThatGeekFromTatooine  
**_

* * *

**Prologue**

_**Iron Heights Prison**_

Helena Bertinelli, aka The Huntress. Sits there on her sell in Iron Heights Prison (which was rebuild after the Glades earthquake) and kept thinking to herself one quote; _what would've happened if she followed Oliver Queen's methods? _She regretted not following him, even though she hated her father. She still liked him, no no no, LOVED him. She know sat there in regret thinking what life would she and Oliver have had if she was with him know instead of being the cold-blooded Huntress. Just then, a security guard approached her cell.

"Helena Bertinelli? You've been released on bail." The guard said.

"On whose authority?" Helena asks.

"Oliver Queen."

"… Well, isn't that a surprise. Oliver Queen." Helena says as she sees Oliver Queen coming up to her in his usual gray suit and tie.

"Surprised? Well, don't be. I'm giving you a chance, Helena. To do what's right. This bail is off the books right now. I bribed the Judge to release you. This is going to damage the Judge's reputation but at least he's got my money." Oliver tells her.

"Gone this far just to release me?" Helena was surprised. Did he still like her? That was the question on her mind.

She then released tears and hugged Oliver. "Thank You, Oliver." But he had one thing on his mind, _The Huntress Returns again._

* * *

**THE HUNTRESS vs. THE I.T. GIRL by [ThatGeekFromTatooine]**

**A.N.: Next Chapter is in a few hours/days.! Next time on The Huntress vs. The I.T. Girl:**

"**The Psycho Ex-Girlfriend Returns"**


	2. The Psycho Ex-Girlfriend Returns

**Author's Note - **** YES! Next chapter already! And remember, this is either OliverxFelicity or OliverxHelena, but the reviewers decide who gets to be Oliver's pair!**

* * *

**The Psycho Ex-Girlfriend Returns**

_**Arrowcave**_

It was 2 A.M. in the Arrowcave, Diggle and Felicity were the only people there, both sleepy. Diggle even dozed off for a while in the table. It was awfully quiet inside except for the sound of Felicity's computer.

"What are we waiting for in here, Dig? Can't we just go home and doze off to our own beds and have a good night's sleep? Y'know?"

Felicity asks, but Dig doesn't reply. He was ASLEEP. "DIG!"

Diggle awakens surprised be Felicity's shout.

"WHAT?!" Diggle replies, but he heard Felicity's question. "Oh, that! Umm, he told me he was going to get something quick and he'll be back."

Just then, the staircase is filled with footsteps. It was Oliver.

"What's up? And when can we go home?" Felicity asks. "Now, Felicity. Close down the place. We'll continue this tomorrow." Oliver replies.

Felicity was surprised. It was like Oliver was rushing or something.

"You're not going to tell us where you've been, Oliver? I mean, you made us wait 2 hours and then not tell us anything from where you went? I was—I mean WE were worried where you went." Felicity was curious.

" I said, TOMORROW." Oliver replies.

"Sorry." Felicity says while backing away and readying her things.

"Look guys, all will be explained tomorrow. You guys get some goodnight sleep. And Dig, I'll be the one driving the car, not you. You look like crap. No offense." Oliver explains. "None taken, Oliver. I feel like crap. Thanks man." Diggle says.

"By the way, where's Sara? Has she gone to Seattle with her parents, already?" Oliver asks. "Yep." Felicity replies.

"Oh. Now, GET SOME SLEEP GUYS."

* * *

_**The Next Day [Arrowcave]**_

It was now 8am at the Arrowcave and it was only Diggle and Felicity yet again. Roy was nowhere to be found and Felicity is drinking her hot Cocoa.

"What do you think Oliver wants to talks to us about?" Felicity thinks and says to Diggle while sipping her chocolate drink.

"I don't know. Maybe it's another one of those—" Diggle was cut off from something in the TV screen of a news report. "I think there's your answer" Diggle says and when Felicity turns around to see the TV screen, she spreads a surprised look. Was it SHOCK or JEALOUSY?

* * *

"_**OLIVER QUEEN RELEASES HELENA BERTINELLI ON BAIL, JUDGE APPROVES WITHOUT HEARING"**_

News Reporter 1: "I'm here live at the courthouse where Oliver Queen is with Helena Bertinelli, with bail and no hearing of court order issued. Is this one of Bertinelli's plans or is she and Oliver Queen have more plans than being more than 'just friends'?

News Reporter 2: "What are your thoughts on Oliver Queen and Helena Bertinelli, Mr. Lance?"

Officer Quentin Larry Lance: "Although I disagree with her release, as she is a killer. I also agree with the rumors that Judge Moriarty was bribed by Oliver Queen, but the main rumor is 'Are they having an affair?' is also correct.

News Reporter 1: "Quentin Lance, former detective confirms that Helena Bertinelli had a previous relationship with Oliver Queen, prior to her turn as the Huntress. More information to proceed…."

* * *

Felicity just sat there, with a look that didn't surprise Diggle. "Why would he break her out? I mean she's a psycho. She doesn't even deserve him. Well, she can fight but…" Felicity was interrupted by Diggle. "I think Oliver has his reasons, Felicity. There might be more to this than we know. But I absolutely hate that girl." Diggle remarks.

"Well, I do too." Felicity remarks also. Diggle gives her a weird look with a crooked smile. He knows she likes Oliver.

"Well, not emotionally, but since she kills people, y'know? I'll stop talking now" Felicity stops, just when Oliver arrives. WITH HELENA.

"Hey, guys. Here's Helena." Oliver comes, with Helena.

"Hello, fellas. Oh it's you again, that nerd from QC. I didn't know blondes where smart. Felicia isn't it?"

"I'm a brunette actually, I dye my hair blonde, and it's Felicity." Felicity says shyly and nods.

"Whatever. Hey, Oliver, You have time to grab late breakfast with me?" Helena asks.

Meanwhile Diggle stands there looking at Helena with a dirty look. Diggle hated Helena, as she is the cause of many lives taken because of The Huntress. He tries his best avoiding her.

"Dinner, yes. Lunch, no. I'll see you later, Helena." Oliver says.

"Fine. See you." Helena ends the conversation following a kiss on Oliver's cheek. That one kiss on Oliver's cheek sparked Felicity's nerves so hard that she was denying herself that she's feeling Jealousy. Helena then leaves, but Oliver stays.

"Well, that's another girl who typical Oliver Queen asks out to date except me." Felicity says and adds something: "Did I just say that out loud? Oh sorry. That was a complete figure of speech Oliver. Really. Complete FIGURE of SPEECH. Not that I was complaining that I get no dates, I mean I would love to go on a date with you but, You know what I'll stop babbling now." Felicity remarks, while blushing.

Oliver stands there, surprised, then smiles and nods. "Felicity…" Oliver comes at her.

"Uhh… What?" Felicity pretends she doesn't know anything.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Oliver asks confidently, re-initiating Felicity's blush again.

"Psssh.. Uh, Sure." Felicity says like tough girl playing hard to get. "I mean I would love to. Not that I don't want to, but I would love to. As friends, right?"

Meanwhile Diggle stands in the corner, smirking.

Oliver smiles and looks at Diggle, then looks back at Felicity. "Sure. Saturday? Somewhere fancy? I'll do all the planning."

"Uh, yeah. No problem." Felicity was hiding her hair under the computer. She was so stoked. She got a date with HER crush. The boy she loved. Oliver Queen.

Oliver left.

Everything was going to be fine. She finally had a shot with Oliver. The only thing that could mess up her chance with him is _The Psycho Ex-Girlfriend._

* * *

**A.N.: Next Chapter? In a few days! Did you like it? I hope you did! Remember, Reviewers vote who gets to be with Oliver. Review know and tell me who should be with him! Felicity or Helena?**

**Keep in mind: If I don't get enough views or reviews of my story, I will delete it. Yeah, Judge me for being like that. Don't worry though.**

**UP NEXT IN **_**The Huntress vs. The I.T. Girl**_:

"**One does not simply cross The Huntress" *(changed to "Don't mess with the Huntress") :P**


	3. Don't mess with the Huntress

**Author's Note - **** So…. Here we are. This will mostly contain OliverxHelena, but some Olicity scenes as well. Read it and Weep! I changed the chapter ****name BTW.**

* * *

**Don't mess with the Huntress.**

* * *

_**Big Belly Burger – 8pm**_

Big Belly Burger. One of the restaurant's the Arrow team likes to hangout or Plan. Helena and Oliver was there. Carly Diggle, John Diggle's sister-in-law was there. And Dig called Carly while she was in the middle of work as a waitress.

"Hey, Carly. John here. I was wondering, is Oliver Queen there and his pretty girlfriend?" Diggle asks. Carly looks at Oliver and Helena across the tables entering the restaurant. "Yep. They're here alright. What are you gonna do? Spy on them?" Carly replies. "Already ahead of you, Carly. Turn around." Dig asks her. She turns around and sees HIM. Right across the far left in a table. He had a cap and was wearing sunglasses that she could hardly recognize it was him. Carly smiles at him. "Don't tell him I'm here, Okay." Dig assures her. Carly just closes her phone and smiles. Carly then approaches Helena and Oliver.

"Hi, Mr. Queen. Table for two?" Carly asks.

"Yes, Carly. And just call me Oliver." Oliver tells her.

"Okay. I'll be back with the menu." Carly goes to the counter and winks at Diggle. Diggle lowers his sunglasses and winks back. Wow. It's like Diggle had his own secret mission and only him and Carly can know about it.

"Wow, Oliver. Another date with me and you decide to take me to a fast food restaurant." Helena remarks.

"I love coming here. They have Burgers that make McDonalds look like a cafeteria." Oliver replies, and Helena just looks at him weirdly.

"Kidding, Helena. I was kidding. They still taste good though."

"Why did you bail me out of jail, Oliver? It's weird that after all I've done you just broke me out. Did you bail me out 'cause you had feelings for me again?" Helena says with humor, raising her left eyebrow, then stretches out her hand to hold his.

"Yes and No." Oliver says.

"What the hell do you mean, Oliver?" Helena questions.

"I still have minimal feelings for you, Helena." Oliver says, and that silenced Helena.

"But that's not the reason why I bailed you out." Oliver says and lowers his head, as if he was hiding something. Helena is still quiet.

"But I can't tell you that, right now." Oliver adds.

Helena then sits there, with tears (almost tears) in her eyes, but not flowing out of it. Then her face changes from sadness to anger. She then slams her hands in the table.

"If you can't tell me Oliver, then it's best you stay away from me until you can." Helena remarks then leaves the BBB. It wasn't a surprise from Oliver. Because he can't even tell the truth to the ones closest to him. He just sits there with a mix of guilt and sadness in him. Carly then arrives with the menu.

"So, Mr. Quee—I mean, Oliver, where's your cute friend?" Carly asks holding out the menu.

"Thanks, but no thanks for the menu Carly. I'm leaving" Oliver tells her. Then he opens his phone to call someone. He calls Diggle.

"Diggle, I know you're here in BBB. Let's go back to the Verdant." Oliver then closes his phone and looks at Diggle with his 'disguise'. Diggle waves to him, and he waves back. He KNEW he was there. Some spying Diggle had.

* * *

Helena was arriving at The Verdant. Oliver wasn't there, because he and Dig were coming up late. Helena arrived there first. There were so many things in Helena's mind. Why would Oliver bail her out? Was it because they needed a member in the Arrow team? Did he still have feelings for her? Both questions were not valid. There has to be something going on. So Helena had a 'secret' mission planned in mind. She was going to snuck in the Arrowcave unnoticed. Of course, she was welcome there, but she had to do a little digging.

Once she entered the verdant with her black/purple dress, she just looked like another guest at the club. She slipped her way through the dancing and partying people and stopped at the door to the Arrowcave.

Helena whispers to herself as she enters the code "1… 4…. 1…." *click*. Then she went downstairs and tiptoed down. The only ones there was Felicity and Roy. She listened into their conversation.

"So let me get this straight, Oliver asked you out? To dinner? Wow, I guess that guy likes anyone. And don't deny it, You like him." Roy jokes.

"I DON'T, I mean, I like him as a friend but not that way. Besides, he likes Helena anyway." Felicity then turns around, as if she'd become sad.

"Yeah, you do. Whatever lies come out of your mouth, I know you do. Same way I liked Thea. I tried to deny it at first but-" Roy was cut off from footsteps from the stairs. "What was that?" Roy asks and both him and Felicity face the stairs.

There was no one there.

Helena was hiding in a box right in front of them. Listening to every word. Looks like she's got some competition for Oliver's heart. Sara was out, but Felicity was in. Even though Felicity denied liking Oliver. She knew the truth, not because of Listening but because she could hear it in her voice. Felicity liked Oliver. And she had competition. But that was not what she came here for.

*RING RING* It was Felicity's phone, and Oliver was calling her. "Meet you at the Verdant? Sure." Felicity closes her phone. "

"Let's go upstairs, Roy." Felicity tells him and they both go upstairs.

Now was the time for Helena to do a little digging. She was good at computers and can hack a PC too, but not at the same level Felicity knows. She typed in the computer something that only she, Sara, Oliver and Felicity would understand. And something came out.

"A.R.G.U.S. Fugutive Name: Unknown, Codename: Deathstroke"

"What the hell…" Helena looked into the file and it showed a man with a mask, only one eye, orange on the other side, and had a sword and gun. It didn't make sense. She looks into more of Oliver's files connected to "AFN:U, C:D" and she found something.

An Australian Secret Intelligence Service (or ASIS) agent "Deathstroke". Name: Slade Wilson, Status: (K.I.A.) Killed in Action, Body not recovered. Plane presumably crashed on The Island of Lian Yu (Purgatory), among casualties are: Pilot John F. Willard and ASIS agent Bill Wintergreen. Mission: Exfiltrate Lieutenant General Yao Fei.

It still didn't make any sense until she found the keyword: Lian Yu. It was the Island where Oliver was shipwrecked, Slade Wilson must've been alive and met Oliver on that Island. Was he dangerous? She hopes not. But it answered 10% of her question.

Oliver was trying to protect her. He still loves her. And the only that was in her and Oliver's way was _Felicity Megan Smoak._

* * *

Felicity's home was small. It contained a bedroom, bathroom, living room and a computer, and pictures of her and her family. Her computer wallpaper was weird of course. Her wallpaper/desktop background was a picture of Oliver Queen. Wow. She really did like him. Her screensaver was a picture of Oliver, Diggle and her. The first three members of Team Arrow. She came home after her meeting with Oliver in the Verdant and took a bath fixed her hair, and went on to her PC to install some new software. After that she took a quick snack of Cheetos and a woosh came from her bedroom window.

IT was Open. She was a little struck out that her bedroom window was open and wondered if it was Oliver (as The Arrow) who snuck inside. She was having weird thoughts.

"Get a grip, Felicity. It's just your imagination." she tells herself.

She lied down on her bed and tried to relax for a minute. Then she went back to installing software. Then something weird went on. Her installation was cancelled. All she could see was a wallpaper of Oliver Queen.

"So you really do like him, huh?"

The voice came from behind. It was Helena, with a leather jacket and blue jeans and gloves.

"Hey, Helena. What are you doing here?" Felicity asks, trying to be subtle but was reality uncomfortable. What was Helena up to?

"I came by to have a word on you, Fe-Li-Ci-Ty." Helena says while hardening saying her name.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him. You love him don't you?" Helena asks, but Felicity just lowers her head…. That meant a yes. She just stayed quiet.

"Well, newsflash, I.T. Girl, I'm with him. He broke me out of prison. So it's best you stay away from him or I'll do some things you won't like. I know you're having dinner with him tomorrow, so try to stay away from him. He's mine."

While Helena said those things, Felicity felt first sadness…. Then ANGER. She liked Oliver ever since he brought that bullet-ridden laptop in her office, and that love grew once they were together on missions. She has to fight back.

And Helena, on the other hand, her attitude CHANGED. She was in-love with Oliver too, but this time, it was Helena vs. Felicity. The Huntress vs. The I.T. Girl. And Felicity finally snapped, showing a different Felicity than before.

"Excuse me, who gives you the right to let me stay away from him? Because, I won't give up. I never will and you can't stop me." Felicity was so sure of herself, she finally SNAPPED.

"If that's how you wanna play it, fine." Helena says jumping out of Felicity's window. She finally said one last word. "SEE YA."

That was…. Unexpected.

Then she remembered, "Oh, my date for tomorrow!" Felicity then went to her wardrobe looking for something to wear.

* * *

**A.N.: That was longer than Chapter 2 but the next chapter will be more longer. In a few days, just wait for Ch. 4 to arrive. Thanks for the support. And remember that it's the reviewers who decide! Will it be Helena or Felicity?**

**Votes so far:**

**Felicity – 75%, Helena – 25%... Looks like someone is winning, but this isn't the end yet!**


	4. The Date and Secrets Revealed

**Author's Note - **** SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ACTIVE THIS PAST 8 DAYS! Sorry guys.**

**So this chapter is more Oliver/Felicity than Oliver/Helena so…. Yeah. Sorry to disappoint Helena fans. :( But for Olicity fans…. This is a treat!**

* * *

**The Date / Secrets Revealed**

* * *

_**Arrowcave – 11 am**_

It was Saturday. Felicity was in the Arrowcave looking pretty with her dark violet dress with her hair straightened and make up included. Diggle just stared at her with amazement. This was the day she was waiting for… Heck this day is even better than Christmas to her. But she's very good at keeping her emotions at bay. But not good at hiding them. She instantly faced Diggle and asked:

"How do I look Diggle?"

"You look beautiful, Felicity. Sure enough, Oliver would agree with me." Diggle says as Oliver arrived in footsteps. "Right, Oliver?" Diggle asks again.

Oliver arrived in the cave, but wasn't dressed yet. In fact, he wore a checkered, long sleeved shirt with brown coat.

"Wow, Felicity. You look amazing. But the 'fancy dinner' thing has been canceled. Dress something else, Felicity. We're going someplace else, not fancy, but cool. Where something casual. Not usual, but Casual. Like mine." Oliver said to her. Wow, just wow, she had two hours to dress up and he ends up screwing it.

Felicity's just there, already with make-up, and a DRESS, and was slightly disappointed that all her hard work on herself did not pay off. Still, It was a date. She closed her mouth and took her bag and went to go.

"Hey, Good Luck." Dig's last words to her.

That experience to her was a little disappointing and humiliating, but at least he didn't cancel their date. Their date was important to her.

* * *

_**Felicity's House**_

She arrived at her house to change her clothes. When she was at the doorstep, her cellphone rang. It was a text message from Oliver.

"Something Casual, Okay? Text me when you're done. I'll pick you up at your house"

_Dammit, Oliver! You had to make me come home and change just for a date! _Felicity thought to herself just that. It really made her mad that Oliver had to make her change clothes and didn't remind her they weren't going somewhere 'fancy'.

But she kept it all to herself. She changed her clothes to a simple dress that was long with flowers and mixed it with purple coat that the sleeves where short enough and only reached her forearm. She then straightened her long hair down, but didn't remove her eyeglasses. Low-key make up was what it needed.

She then looked at herself in the mirror. She promised herself in the future she would get over her crush with Oliver and that she would move on, but it's kinda hard now, now that he asked her out on a date. _Felicity Megan Smoak, you are just an IT girl. Well, Executive Assistant know but… This is just a date. This doesn't change anything between me and Oliver. _

But did she know any better? It might change how Oliver sees her. She was glad when she said 'you've asked out every girl out except me' because that accidental phrase was the one that got her a date with him in the first place.

*Ding Dong* The doorbell rang.

She opened the door, it was Oliver, obviously and he then looked at her whole body and released his words. "Wow, Felicity, gotta say… You look more beautiful in that casual outfit that that dress earlier." A compliment from Oliver. A simple compliment from her crush could make Felicity blush.

"Uhm, anyway, Oliver? Where are we eating?" Felicity changes the topic while asking him.

"Don't worry about that. I got it all covered." Oliver says and immediately extends his hand to Felicity. "May I have this date, Ms. Smoak?" Oliver asks.

Another blush from Felicity. "Uh, Okay!" Felicity replies, shyly extending her hand to hold Oliver's. They were exciting Felicity's house and Diggle was waiting for them inside the car. Diggle just sat there smiling while Oliver and Felicity, holding hands, approached the car, smiled. Oliver opens the car door and both him and Felicity enter.

"So? Where are you two lovebirds goin?" Diggle asks, which sparks a little tension inside the car. Oliver feels shy about Dig's question while Felicity was shocked. She bursts out something.

"We are not LOVEBIRDS! For the record, I mean, This is not even a date! I mean.. well it—" Felicity continures babbling. Oliver interrupts her. "To me, Felicity, it's a date. For sure." Oliver smiles. After this date, things might change for her and Oliver.

Oliver whispers something to Diggle. "That place? Sure." Diggle replies. "Where are we going, Oliver?" Felicity asks again, feeling agitated he won't tell her.

"Somewhere cool."

Meanwhile, another car follows them from the distance.

* * *

_**The Cozy Cove – 11:30 am**_

"The Cozy Cove?! I love this place!" Felicity shouts. She'd been to this place before. In fact, this is where here first date took place… Wait. This IS her first date. The Cozy Cove was where she and her parents used to eat. USED TO. But there were also reasons why she hated that place…

The Cozy Cove was indeed, a Cozy Cove. It was a medium-sized restaurant, and everybody inside was cozy. It was both fast-food and fancy. And Oliver knew Felicity loved Fast-food.

Dig left them there, while Felicity added a sentence to Dig as he left, saying "Just for the record, WE ARE NOT Lovebirds." Dig just smiled back inside the car. "Whatever you say, Felicity. But in my mind…. Well let's just say I'm thinking other things." Dig replied.

"FINE!" Felicity said, now pissed off. She liked the fact that she and Oliver were 'Lovebirds' to Dig, but she hated the fact that Dig is embarrassing her in front of Oliver. _Dammit, Dig!_

_Ppp_

Felicity and Oliver entered the restaurant. It sure was cozy. They picked a table and sat down.

"For the record, I love this place, Oliver. Thanks for having me here." Felicity thanks him.

"Well, I might as well have a date with my girl." Oliver adds confidently. He was talking about their encounter with the Clock King. _You will always be my girl, Felicity._

Felicity blushed again and then releases her babbles "Well, not your Girl, GIRL. Not girlfriend or anything but…. I think I should shut up now."

Oliver smiles.

Then while Felicity was happy. This could be the best day of her life, she thought it was an opportunity to ask Oliver something. She was real curious about it. But she thought she should ask it. This was the right time to ask him.

"Oliver…?" Felicity calls him out.

"What is it?" Oliver asks.

There was a long pause... and Felicity finally said something.

"Why did you bail out Helena from jail? Do you still want her? In your life? In the Arrow team? Please tell me, Oliver." Felicity asks 'nicely.'

There was another long pause from Oliver... then he leaned in and whispered something.

"I want her to change Felicity. She could be really useful in our team. But that's not the main reason why I broke her out." Oliver says

And another long pause.

"It's about Slade." Oliver adds.

And that word. _'It's about Slade' _was the one that made Felicity curious.

And he started telling the story.

* * *

_***FLASHBACK***_

_**Queen Mansion – 9 am - 1 day before Chapter 1 took place.**_

"Speedy! Have you seen my cellphone?" Oliver cries out inside the house.

It was the middle of the day, and it was a Sunday. Thea was in her room listening to music and playing games on her iPhone as usual. Oliver was there, because he planned a brunch with Thea.

He knocked on her door.

She didn't reply. He opened her door without hesitation.

"Speedy! Did you forget our little brunch plans?" Oliver asked her while she was listening to music. She could hear him though.

"Oh, YEAH! I forgot." Thea replied.

"By the way, have you seen my cellphone?" Oliver asks.

"I don't know, Ollie. But can you get out of my room? I gotta change clothes." Thea asked.

"Okay." Oliver replies.

_A few minutes later…_

"I'm ready, Ollie! Let's go." Thea said, already dressed up.

"Okay." Oliver replies and looks at his watch. Just then, something caught his attention. It was a ringing. Vibrating style. He followed the sound to the Kitchen. It was his phone.

There was one text message from

_Unknown Number _

There it contained a text. As Oliver read the text, chills arrived at his spine. His face was Frozen.

The text said -

**Be careful about the ones you love, kid. They won't survive for long.**

And it contained a photo attached to the text message.

A photo of Helena Bertinelli sitting at her prison cell.

* * *

_***PRESENT***_

The date was done. Oliver and Felicity ate well, and it was the best day of Felicity's life. He left Felicity at her home. He walked Felicity right at her doorstep.

"Well, have a good afternoon, Felicity. Meet you back at the Verdant?" Oliver asks.

"Sure." Felicity replied like robot.

And before she even knew it, Oliver kissed her in her cheek. She was so red right now, that she hurried at her doorstep because of her embarrassment. "See you, later, Oliver." She replied yet again like a robot.

But that was a Bad move, Oliver. BAD MOVE. He kissed her in the cheek.

Oliver felt a lot of emotions inside him that he couldn't understand. Why did he kiss her? He liked Helena, but now he's developing a feeling for Felicity. He was surely confused now. But he didn't regret what he died.

But I'll tell you why it was a bad move for him….

* * *

Meanwhile, the man who had been following him and Felicity was in his car right in front of Felicity's house. He saw Oliver kiss her in the cheek, and he had found a new target.

He sharpened his Katana.

_For Shado. But not yet. NOT YET. _The man thought.

And you can guess who that man is.

Inside his car, he held up a mask.

"FOR SHADO."

* * *

**A.N. : That was a long chapter, but shorter than Ch. 3… But thanks for all the support, guys! But on our battle with Helena vs. Felicity…. Let's see the polls!**

**Felicity – 90%, Helena – 10%... wow! Someone is winning! But like I said once, this is not over yet!**

**Chapter 5 in a few days! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! **

**BTW, *whispers* Hail Hydra.**

* * *

**April 12, 2014**

**Still no reviews. If this doesn't get reviews in 8 days, I'm afraid I'll have to cancel this fanfic. See this is not me wanting attention. This is me wanting to write I new fanfic if this gets cancelled. SORRY GUYS. Review now.**


End file.
